Sayonara
by reimaishi
Summary: Akashi kembali mengingat kenangannya bersama Mayuzumi yang entah sudah berapa lama tak dilihatnya. Dia hanya ingin melihatnya lagi dan mengatakan sesuatu. /Spesial untuk para pecinta Mayuaka (kalo masih ada) yang kekurangan asupan #kaya Miya/oke. Penasaran? langsung baca aja /plak


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Sayonara by La Miyaa**

(id:12091426)

 **Warnings :**

 **Sho-ai, alur maju-mundur, maybe typos**

 **Summary :**

Akashi kembali mengingat kenangannya bersama Mayuzumi yang entah sudah berapa lama tak dilihatnya. Dia hanya ingin melihatnya lagi dan mengatakan sesuatu.

Note : Spesial untuk para pecinta Mayuaka (kalo masih ada) yang kekurangan asupan #kaya Miya/oke

 **Please Enjoy!**

Sayonara

"Mayuzumi-san..."

...

"Oh, ternyata kau Akashi. Ada apa? Dan jangan memanggilku –san, terlalu kaku." Mayuzumi kembali fokus pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tidak, itu karena kau adalah seniorku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan." Akashi bersandar dipinggiran pagar atap sekolah. Menatap lurus ke arah bunga sakura yang mekar. "Terimakasih atas dukunganmu terhadap klub selama ini."

"Ah, iya." Mayuzumi masih saja fokus pada bukunya.

"Apa tidak apa kau tidak mengikuti upacara kelulusan kelas 3?" tanya Akashi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai hal seperti itu. Lagipula sebenarnya aku tidak begitu berperan dalam tim, tapi..." Mayuzumi kini menatap Akashi dan melanjutkan "Tahun terakhirku menjadi berarti berkat kau, terimakasih." Dia tersenyum simpul setelah mengatakannya lalu kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Iya. Etoo,,Mayuzumi-san,.." Akashi menatap seniornya itu sebentar sebelum memalingkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan "Ah tidak, tidak ada."

"Souka."

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Hanya terdengar hembusan angin yang menggugurkan bunga sakura. Akashi sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu sedangkan Mayuzumi masih membaca bukunya.

"Ne Akashi" yang dipanggil pun segera menengok.

"Kau mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan?"

"Baik." Akashi tersenyum.

Mayuzumi mengulurkan tangannya. Akashi pun segera mengerti maksudnya. "Apa kau tidak bisa bangun sendiri Mayuzumi-san?" tanya Akashi setengah kesal.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku sedang malas, ayolah kapten." Nadanya terdengar sedikit menggoda.

"Geez, baiklah." Akashi menyerah dan meraih tangan Mayuzumi untuk membantunya berdiri. Namun Mayuzumi malah menarik tangannya sampai Akashi terjatuh di pangkuan Mayuzumi.

Akashi terkejut "Mayuzumi-sa" ucapanya terpotong karena tiba-tiba Mayuzumi mencium keningnya lalu tersenyum yang membuat wajahnya hampir semerah rambutnya.

"Mayuzumi-san?" Akashi memalingkan pandangan karena dia malu jika pemuda di depanya ini melihatnya merona.

"Hmm, ada apa?" Mayuzumi bertanya dengan nada datar yang membuat Akashi sedikit jengkel dengannya. Akashi dengan cepat mengatur perasaannya kembali dan wajahnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Dia mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kemudian memandang Mayuzumi lekat. "Ini di sekolah." Kata Akashi dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Pemuda berambut kelabu itu mendorong Akashi ke lantai. Dengan kedua tangan yang menopang tubuh, wajah Mayuzumi berada tepat di atas wajah sang kapten.

"Apa kau ingat waktu kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku disini?" tanya Akashi.

"Ah ya. Itu salahmu sendiri yang mendekatiku. Apa kau ingin mengingat ciuman itu?" goda Mayuzumi yang kini memperlihatkan senyumnya. Akashi masih hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya." Perlahan wajah Mayuzumi mendekati wajah pemilik manik merah itu, perlahan semakin mendekat hingga Akashi bisa merasakan hembusan nafas di pipinya. Akashi hanya pasrah jika memang seniornya ini akan melakukanya. Namun tiba-tiba Mayuzumi berhenti ketika bibirnya sudah sangat dekat dan menarik kepalanya mundur.

"Hanya bercanda." Kemudian beranjak dari hadapan Akashi dan berdiri. Akashi bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan." Ucap Mayuzumi lalu melangkah meninggalkan Akashi.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Akashi segera menyusul dan mengikutinya di belakang.

Siang ini Akashi sudah lelah berkeliling sekolah mencari Mayuzumi. Setelah lelah mencari ia baru teringat dengan perkataan senpainya itu.

 _Kalau mencariku datanglah ke atap sekolah._ Sungguh kenapa ia baru ingat sekarang, ah sudahlah. Kemudian Akashi segera menuju atap sekolah dan benar di sana ada seseorang yang dari tadi dicarinya.

Saat berjalan mendekatinya dia melihat ada yang aneh.

"Kenapa dia tidur di sini?" tanya Akashi kepada dirinya sendiri.

Akashi berjongkok di dekat Mayuzumi dan memperhatikan wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Wajah itu terlihat sangat tenang dengan nafas yang teratur. Rambut birunya yang tertiup angin dan tangannya masih memegang buku.

 _Aku akan memberikannya lain kali saja, batin Akashi._ Dia tidak tega membangunkannya.

Tiba-tiba tercium aroma wangi yang memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Ternyata wangi itu berasal dari Mayuzumi.

 _Lavender. Ah, ini pertama kalinya aku sedekat ini dengan Mayuzumi-san. Entah kenapa wangi ini membuatku nyaman._

Tanpa sadar Akashi semakin dekat dengan Mayuzumi. Dia tersadar dan hampir menarik dirinya menjauh sebelum...

 _Cup_

Untuk sesaat Akashi dapat merasakan bibirnya terasa hangat. Karena terkejut Akashi reflek mundur ke belakang dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Ma-mayuzumi san? Kau sudah bangun. Dan kenapa kau..." Akashi menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kirinya "Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Akashi tanpa melihat wajah Mayuzumi.

"Hmm? Hanya ingin melakukannya," jawabanya datar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Itu konyol. Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku hanya karena itu?" Akashi tak habis pikir dengan Mayuzumi.

"Tidak juga." mendadak ekspresinya berubah serius "Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu. Aku sudah pernah memberitahumu kan? Tapi meskipun begitu kau tidak menjauh dariku dan tetap bersikap seperti biasa," Mayuzumi terdiam sejenak.

 _Itu karena memang aku tidak bisa jauh darimu, Mayuzumi-san._

"Karena itulah aku selalu mencoba untuk membuatmu jatuh hati padaku," senyum simpul terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi..." Akashi ragu apakah ia memang harus melanjutkan kalimatnya atau tidak. "Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Mayuzumi sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Akashi tadi.

"Karena sebenarnya...aku juga me-menyukaimu." akhirnya Akashi mengatakannya dengan setengah berbisik.

Mayuzumi sangat bahagia mendengar pernyataan Akashi karena selama ini ia berfikir bahwa Akashi membencinya dengan sikapnya. Mayuzumi sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk Akashi. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh di depannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Terimakasih, aku sangat senang mendengarnya." Mayuzumi berbisik di telinga Akashi.

"A-aku juga." Akashi membiarkan Mayuzumi memeluknya. _Tubuhnya hangat._

Akashi membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Mayuzumi. Dia ingin sedikit lebih lama lagi berada di pelukannya.

.

.

 _Ah, kenanganku bersama Mayuzumi-san terlintas kembali. Apakah karena nyawaku sekarang berada di ujung tanduk? Aku tidak tahu._

 _Mayuzumi-san terimakasih sudah menyayangi ku selama ini._

 _Hari-hari yang kita habiskan bersama sangat menyenangkan._

 _Bunga sakura yang mekar itu sangat indah bukan?_

 _Ternyata hal yang tak terlupakan sangat sederhana ya._

 _Maaf karena tidak bisa mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' padamu._

 _Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi._

 _Terimakasih untuk semuanya._

 _Kuharap aku selalu punya tempat di hatimu._

 _Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu._

 _Terimakasih._

 _._

Ruangan itu terlihat dingin dan sepi. Hanya suara dari mesin detektor jantung yang terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Di tempat tidur terbaring lemah tubuh pemuda bersurai merah. Ditangannya terdapat banyak selang yang menempel. Tabung okigen yang tersalur ke hidung membuatnya bertahan, membantunya bernafas meski berat. Perutnya terlilit perban yang masih baru, bahkan masih terdapat rembesan darah disana. Sama seperti yang terjadi dengan kepalanya.

Mayuzumi melihat tubuh yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Dia tak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Dia merasa bersalah padanya. Digenggamnya tangan yang dingin itu. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa agar dapat melihatnya segera sadar. Ini sudah hari ke tiga dia menemaninya sejak kecelakaan itu. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang hanya takdir yang memutuskan.

Dalam keputus asaannya, dia merasakan jari itu bergerak meski lemah. Segera digenggamnya lebih erat tangan itu. Lalu pelahan-lahan Mayuzumi melihat mata itu terbuka. Menampilkan iris merah yang terlihat pucat.

"Aka-shi..." Mayuzumi menatapnya, dalam.

Bibir pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah itu tersenyum, kemudian bergerak lemah mengucapkan sesuatu, sangat lemah hampir tak terdengar.

Mayuzumi terbelalak, hatinya tak mau menerima apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Hatinya sakit mendengar itu. Lalu Mayuzumi melihat dengan jelas, mata pemuda di depannya menutup kembali dan tangannya kembali terkulai lemas, perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi dingin.

Tanpa sadar bulir air mata menetes menuruni pipi Mayuzumi. Dia hanya belum siap menerima semua ini. Ini masih terlalu cepat baginya. Mayuzumi memandang sekali lagi tubuh yang tergolek di depannya untuk terakhir kalinya.

 _Selamat tinggal, Mayuzumi-san._

 _-fin._

A/N :

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca. Gimana ceritanya? Gaje yah?

Kritik dan saran Miya tunggu. Jaa mata ashita.


End file.
